Digimon Frontier: The Return of Myotismon
by ChocolateChip-Master
Summary: The 02 gang gets a strange call from Gennai, which reports that Myotismon had survived their attack by means no one knows of. Myotismon has now got another target. Six kids, who are Legendary Warrior of a Digital World of another realm. Can they save them from Myotismon or risk failure? TwoXFrontier crossover. Takumi!
1. Chapter 1

Davis 'Daisuke' Motomiya slammed the door open to his friend, Izzy's, apartment. He slid off his sneakers before barging into the family room.

"Sorry...I'm late...I had...to do...a couple...of things," Davis panted, looking up. All of his friends were looking at him, some slightly amused, others rolling their eyes like, 'and this is new, how?' Davis sat down next to Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya.

Davis was a tall boy, slightly muscular from the hours spent training for soccer. He had slightly spiky red hair, and strapped to his forehead covered by bangs, was a pair of circle aviator goggles. Through the years, Davis had changed his outfit to a blue hoodie that was several sizes too large for him, and a pair of jeans. His blue and white sneakers were sitting by the door.

Kari had grown a lot over the years. Her brown hair was in the same state it always was. A bit of her fringe was pulled back in a pink hairclip, but her outfit had changed. She wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans, and pink and white sneakers. Davis glanced around the room, looking at his other friends.

Tai 'Taichi' Kamiya was a tall boy with slightly tall frizzy brown hair. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves and yellow stars. He wore olive cargo pants and a pair of sneakers. His chocolate brown eyes met Davis's, and he smiled slightly, letting the redhead know he didn't blame him for being terribly late.

Yolei 'Miyako' Inoue was a girl with long purple hair and big hazel eyes hidden behind glasses. She wore a yellow shirt with a blue skirt, and long knee-length purple socks with sneakers. She was scowling at Davis disapprovingly, obviously not so keen as Tai to let him off the hook for being late.

Ken Ichijouji was Yolei's boyfriend, and Davis's best friend. He was a tall boy with almost black hair that hung down to his neck. He wore a white button down shirt with dark blue pants, and a pair of sneakers. He didn't look like it, but Ken was actually a former boy-genius, and the Digimon Emperor. Ken smiled at Davis, looking at Yolei with a look that said 'I'll handle her, don't worry.'

T.K 'Takeru' Takashi was also tall, and was Davis's OTHER best friend. Once upon a time, Davis and T.K fought for Kari's attention until Davis realized that T.K and Kari were happy together, and if Kari was happy he was happy. T.K had golden hair and a signature white had that his Digimon, Patamon, was resting on. He wore a green jacket with an orange shirt, with a pair of jean-shorts. His yellow and blue sneakers were by the door.

Cody 'Iori' Hida was the youngest of the bunch, and had messy brown hair that was usually presentable. The kid simply wore a black shirt with blue running shorts with a white stripe running down the sides. He was staring at the coffee table, where the computer geek of the group was sitting at his laptop.

Izzy 'Koushiro' Izumi was a scrawny kid with frizzy red hair that was all over the place. He was wearing a green jacket with a white shirt, and a pair of jeans. He was typing away at his old orange and white laptop, not speaking to anybody, but muttering to himself from time to time.

Sora Takenouchi was a bright girl with neck-length orange hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink blouse with a black shirt underneath had on a grey skirt that went to her knees. She was smiling at Davis warmly.

Joe 'Jo' Kido was a tall scrawny boy with lightly long blue hair, that was nevertheless, kept reasonably under control. He wore a grey button down-shirt that was tucked in around his brown belt. His pants were a shade of black, and his sneakers were resting by the door.

Matt 'Yamato' Ishida was a tall muscular boy, who happened to be in a band. His hair was a soft golden-blonde, just like his younger brother's, T.K. He wore a grey jacket, and a black belt with matching pants.

"So are we all here?" Izzy asked finally.

"I believe so," Matt said. "Davis just got here, and that make a total of-"

"Eleven," Sora cut in. "Eleven people."

"Right, so I think we're all here," Izzy nodded.

"What did you need us here for Izzy?" T.K asked.

"Well I got an email from Gennai," Izzy said. "And it told me some interesting things, and on top of that, gave us a new mission."

"That's great!" Davis said. "Care to fill us in?"

"I was just getting there," Izzy said. "Patience is in fact a virtue Davis. He told me that we're not the only group of DigiDestined there is."

"What?!"

"Please just listen to me," Izzy pleaded. "I've been told that this group of DigiDestined crossed over from another world and is being hunted by an old enemy of ours. Myotismon."

"But we defeated Myotismon!" Yolei interjected. "How'd he survive?!"

"Honestly, I don't know," Izzy said. "He could have preserved himself in the Digital World's data, or put himself into another Digimon, like he did with Oikawa. Whatever the reason is, it's unknown, and he's back, and hunting for the only kids who are a threat to him."

"But wouldn't that be us?" Kari asked.

"No, apparently not," Izzy scanned something on his computer, letting out an exasperated sigh. "He wants the Legendary Warriors, who apparently have power over one element. For example, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Light, Darkness, you get the idea.

"Anyways, Myotismon was made aware that these kids crossed over into our world, and he's made it his goal to capture them, and add strength to his army. The good side of all this is that Myotismon doesn't yet have enough strength to create his body, so that gives us time to hunt this kids down and protect them with everything that we've got!"

"How?" Davis asked. "You guys can't exactly Digivolve to Ultimate."

"It doesn't matter," Izzy said. "According to the email, Gennai sais we've got three weeks to find these kids, so we better get started now. He said they would appear in their element. Maybe one will appear at day, you know, for light, and the other at night, for Darkness. Heck, one might pop up in a desert, maybe up in the sky, or during a thunderstorm. I don't know, but we have to search. One should already be here, but I don't think we have much time until he's captured."

"Than what the heck are we waiting for?!" Davis demanded, shooting up off of the couch.

"Right," Izzy nodded. "I'm going to split you up into groups. You newer DigiDestined will be with your DNA Digivolve partner. T.K and Cody, Davis and Ken, Yolei and Kari, Sora and Tai, Matt and I, and Joe, you can join Matt and I. Okay, lets go!"

The team split up as soon as they were out the door, and thus the search for these other DigiDestined began.

**OK, probably a crappy first chapter because all I did was describe, describe, and describe. The next one will describe a lot too, because its going to go to Takuya and the others so yeah.**

**And on top of that it's short. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Takuya! Over here!"

Fifteen year old Takuya Kanbara's heels dug into the soft soil as he ran as fast as he could towards his best friends. They were meeting at the park today for their monthly get together, and Takuya was predictably late.

"Wow Takuya, great job," Said a sarcastic voice. Takuya glared at his best friend, and rival, Kouji Minamoto.

"Shut up."

Takuya was a tall young man with untidy brown hair that reached his neckline. He was slightly muscular because of hours spent training for soccer, and his eyes were a red-brown. He wore a red short-sleeved jacket with a yellow shirt with a black symbol for fire adorning the front of it. He wore an olive cap, backwards over his hair, with a pair of square aviator goggles keeping the hat from falling off. He wore a pair of white socks with orange and red sneakers. Takuya also happened to be the Legendary Warrior of Flames.

Kouji was also tall and muscular, but not for the same reasons as Takuya. He had long raven hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and he had dark blue eyes. He wore a blue and brown camouflage bandanna that was tied underneath the elastic of his ponytail. He wore a yellow shirt with a blue jacket with yellow stripes going town the arms of the jacket. He wore a pair of dark grey pants with white and blue sneakers. He was the Legendary Warrior of Light. Takuya scowled at him, but his eyes wandered to the rest of his gang.

J.P 'Junpei' Shibayama was a slightly fat young man with a blue and yellow jumpsuit. His eyes were a friendly brown, and his hair was messy and stuck up in odd directions. Despite having many fears, J.P never let the group down. EVER. Perhaps this is why his spirit chose him to wield the Legendary Warrior of Thunder.

Tommy 'Tomoki' Himi was the Legendary Warrior of Ice. He was a friendly boy with teal colored eyes, and a smile on his face. Tommy had neat brown hair on which a slightly large orange hat sat. (Rhymes!) He wore a white shirt with green lining the collar and the ends of the sleeves. He wore yellow pants and white and green sneakers.

Kouichi Kimura was Kouji's elder twin brother, and was the kinder of the two as well. He had dark blue eyes and raven hair like his twin, but his was considerably shorter than Kouji's. He wore a green short-sleeved jacket over a red long-sleeved shirt. He wore a pair of grey pants with green and yellow sneakers.

Takuya's eyes finally fixed on the final member of their group, and the only girl. Zoe 'Izumi' Orimoto was a tall, beautiful young lady with long straight blonde hair that ran down to her back. She wore a purple jacket with no sleeves, with a white and blue striped shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows. She wore a purple skirt that had white stripes running down the sides of it. She wore navy blue socks that reached her calfs, and purple and white sneakers.

"Alright, so if you two ladies are done with your girl fight," Zoe began.

"HEY!" Kouji and Takuya said simaltaniously.

"Well, you are fighting like girls," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, Zee is right!" J.P chimed in.

"It was mean though!" Tommy whined.

"Well, we should probably get this thing started-" Kouichi began, but suddenly the ground opened up beneath them and swallowed them whole.

Last thing Takuya remembered was being thrown away from the others and landing with a plunk in sand.

_Ug...my head feels like crap,_ Takuya groaned inwardly as he slowly got up from where he was half buried in sand. Normally people would've been scalding hot in these places, but Takuya wasn't an ordinary person. He got onto his feet, and looked around. Nothing but desert for miles. It was going to be a long, long day.

Zoe had a very soft landing, and she thought she had landed on a bed of feathers until she got up.

"Oh. My. Gosh," She said.

She was standing on a blanket of clouds, stretching as far as the eye could see. She knelt and pushed some clouds away and saw that she was at least five thousand feet above the ground. She swallowed back her scream of terror, and stood up, looking around. Kazemon and Zephyrmon assured her she was as safe as can be._ It couldn't hurt to just start walking,_ Zoe thought, before her feet carried her northwards.

J.P was found in utter darkness, broken occasionally by a loud clap of thunder. He didn't know his way around, and he didn't know where he was going, but he knew eventually the clouds underneath him would open up, and he would plummet to his death.

J.P's heart started beating unnaturally fast as he felt his way around the thundercloud, each patch of cloud feeling like the one before it. He was alone, he could tell that much. Unless Kouichi was with him and making the cloud seem darker than it really should be. He paused to hear if there was someone else's breathing mingled with his, but he couldn't hear anything no matter how much he strained his ears. He could only hear his heavy breathing, and the distant sound of thunder. He swallowed down the lump in his throat and continued through the dark maze, hoping if he found the exit, he would find the others.

Tommy plummeted straight into a snowbank.

Snow flew everywhere, and Tommy emerged, brushing snow off of himself before realizing with a start that his orange cap was gone. He searched for it everywhere he could, before realizing with a sniffle that it was lost.

Tommy decided to start forward. He plowed through the snow with difficulty, but with determination. He had to find his friends. He had to.

After the thirty-minute mark, a big chunk of fear settled down in Tommy's stomach, and his body went numb. He was alone. Alone in an unfamiliar terrain, without his friends, without his D-Tector, and without Kumamon or Korikakumon. He tried to swallow down his fear, thinking that if he managed to get through here, he would find his friends.

Kouji hit the ground.

"OW!" He yelled to the abandoned street. No one was with him as far as he could tell. He remembered rocketing away from Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, and his brother. Kouji slowly got up, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his arm.

"Now, first things first, where am I?" Kouji held his arms, not even needing to squint through the bright light. He started forwards, knowing that night would soon fall, and than he'd be in huge trouble if he was in the Digital World. Instinctively, he reached for his pocket for his D-Tector, but it wasn't there; only his phone remained. He took it out, but was surprised to see no service in the area.

"Okay, now what?" He grumbled._ Go forwards_, Something answered in his brain, and he could tell it was Lobomon. He hesitated, but nodded, stumbling forwards towards the bright light.

Kouichi was still falling.

Falling into darkness and depravity. Falling to some unknown place. He braced himself for impact, but it never came.

"Huh?"

Kouichi turned himself right side up, and he was lowered gently to the ground. It was nighttime, he could tell.

How he ended up from the middle of the day to night time was beyond him, but he didn't question. He started walking forwards, and eventually came across a rven haired boy, sleeping.

"K...Kouji!" Kouichi walked towards his brother, and pulled him into his arms. "Kouji, wake up! Please wake up!" Kouichi was suddenly blinded by a bright light, and he looked up and knew they had been found.

And that is where Kouichi passed out.

**OK, sucky ending, I know, but I had to finish it!**

**Night all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before the night had fallen, Kari and Yolei had almost given up all hope.

They were flying above a brightly lit street, that seemed a bit too bright, but they hadn't found anything. If there was one of the warriors, as they were called, he or she would certainly be hiding from the dark shadows flying overhead. She groaned.

"You okay Kari?" Yolei called.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kari flashed her DNA Digivolve partner a smile that quickly vanished when her eyes started searching again.

It had been almost the whole day since starting the search, and Kari was getting slightly impatient. Soon night would fall, and they would resort to having to use the flashlights stored in Yolei's and Kari's backpacks.

"Nefertimon, see anything?" Kari asked her Digimon partner.

"Nothing Kari," Nefertimon said with a slight scowl.

"What about you Aquilamon?" Yolei asked.

"Me neither," The Bird Digimon replied. The sun was sinking below the mountain ridge, washing the valley in a sunset like glow. Within an hour, night was washing them in a black glow, and Kari could only hope the Light child was safe from the Darkness child. She sighed, pulling a flashlight from her backpack, and turning it on, the beam sweeping through the dark and abandoned streets. She sighed angrily, seeing nothing.

Kari looked upwards towards the horizon where the sun had disappeared to. An unnatural glow was from that area. It was bright, and Kari could sense two people within, one light, one Dark. Her prayers that the Light was safe from the Darkness had not been answered.

"Come on Yolei!" She yelled, and dove towards the light, shining her flashlight through the depths of it, where it was surprisingly dark. Her light seemed unnaturally bright, and was only amplified when Yolei joined her. She landed, and shined her light around, Yolei doing the same.

"H...Hello?" She called. She turned around, and saw two slumped boys. They looked exactly the same, almost like twins.

"Yolei, there's someone here!" Kari said, running towards them. She reached them, and realized that the longer haired boy was lying on the shorter haired boy's lap. She didn't know them, but she knew that they had to be one of these warriors.

"Not so fast."

Kari turned around and saw some sort of Digimon holding onto Yolei's mouth, raising her above the ground. He tossed her aside and she hit the ground, and skidded a couple of feet.

"W...Who are you?" Kari asked, silently pleading Yolei to contact the others.

"They call me Phelesmon. Phelesmon, the Spirit Stealer."

"Phelesmon?"

"Yes, listen. Hand over those two boys. I have already gotten Ice and Wind. Light and Darkness should finish my collection for my master, for now."

"N...No." Kari said in a shaky voice. "We're going to stop you."

"Fair enough for trying," He shrugged.

"We're not going to try! We will protect these..." Kari hesitated. What was she going to call them? Warriors? Elements? No...both sounded ridiculous.

"Legendary Warriors?" Phelesmon implied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!"

He smirked, and Kari's blood turned to ice. He wasn't even fazed. Her eyes flashed to Yolei who was thankfully sending a message. Phelesmon smirked, and his a whip lashed out from the darkness of which he was washed in. It slashed across Kari's face, and ripped the flesh on her cheek. Nefertimon growled, but didn't move. Kari flinched as he withdrew the whip, and from what it sounded like, licked her blood off of the whip.

"Hm...you have an interesting taste..." A smirk spread across the shadowed face, and Phelesmon danced around the darkness circle. Only her flashlight was keeping the darkness from closing in around them, and them being completely annihilated by Phelesmon. Fear closed in on her heart, as Phelesmon passed in and out of her sight.

"Scared?" His voice taunted.

"N...No," Kari growled.

"That stutter said otherwise," Phelesmon's whip lashed out again, catching Kari on the back. She cried out.

"Ow!"

"Weak, simply weak. You've left your target unguarded," Phelesmon tutted.

"Or has she?"

Kari was never so glad to hear Davis's voice. She turned around as Phelesmon was pounded into the ground by ExVeemon.

"Kari!"

Kari looked up and saw Pegasusmon above her.

"T.K!"

"Fools!" Phelesmon snarled. His whip lashed out, shooting through ExVeemon's arm, and pulling the whip out, kicking ExVeemon off of him.

"ExVeemon!" Davis yelled.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon popped out of nowhere, trying to stab Phelesmon. Its whip wrapped around Stingmon's arm, and tossed him into a wall.

"You're all incompetent fools!" Phelesmon screamed. It jumped forwards, grabbing the longer haired boy's wrist, raising him up above him. Kari gasped, seeing Phelesmon in full.

Phelesmon was a demon Digimon with red wings and a devil, like body with claws for hands. A whip was clutched in his hand, which morphed into a close ranged trident. Kari gulped. She hoped she didn't have to know anything else about him.

"Make a move," Phelesmon snarled. "And the boy's spirit is mine. Not like it already isn't..." At this point the boy decided to wake up. He looked up, and noticed Phelesmon with an irritated groan.

"Again?! Why does this always seem to happen to me?"

The boy growled, and kicked upwards, hitting Phelesmon in the face. He stumbled, and clutched his face with his other hand. The boy yanked his hand out, slashing the skin around his wrist clean, but he landed gracefully next to the other boy.

Kouji glanced at the others, having no idea who the heck they were, but he knew they would get in his way.

"Get out of here. Take my brother and go," Kouji said calmly.

"But-" The girl next to him had brown hair with a bit of her fringe clipped back with a pink hair clip. Kouji gave her a forceful look. He turned back to Phelesmon, and put his hand in his pocket. His phone was still there. No D-Tector he gave a mental curse.

"We're not leaving," The redheaded boy with the goggles said forcefully.

"Yes. You. Will," Kouji shot back, equally as forcefully. "You'll only get in the way."

"No. Way." The redheaded boy snapped.

"Your just as bad as Takuya," Kouji groaned.

"Who?"

"None of your business!"

Phelesmon smirked.

"If you can't already get along, how are you going to protect them?" He grabbed Kouji by the hair, and threw him into the building. He felt blood trickle down from his forehead, and he hoped he didn't get a concussion. He slowly was pulled back, and raised above the ground before thrown to the ground. He groaned, and his vision went dark.

Davis heard Kari scream, and he gritted his teeth. The kid was badly wounded. They needed to get him out of here.

"Alright, here we go!" Davis said. "Ken!"

"Right!"

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...PAILDRAMON!"

Paildramon advanced on Phelesmon and engaged him in battle. Ken and Davis grabbed the two boys and handed them to Pegasusmon, who reeled away from the shorter haired boy.

"Come on Pegasusmon," T.K looked wary of the shorter haired boy. "We have to."

"But T.K!"

"Please."

"Alright."

Pegasusmon allowed the shorter haired boy on his back and shot off.

"Come on, mission accomplished, lets go!" Davis yelled.

"Paildramon mega digivolve to...Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon picked up Davis and Ken as the other fled away from Phelesmon, whose scream of anger followed Davis as they fled.

"Two down," Kari's voice was shaky. "Four to go."

**Welp, Kouji and Kouichi have been saved, but narrowly. Will their luck continue, or will they eventually get captured. And what about the others? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!**

**OK, so Imma starting that every time the chapter ends, and I'll also have a chapter recap at the beginning, and also, I'm going to start having MONTHLY UPDATES. **

**Not counting this month because I already have this story on another site, so I'm going to updated this month, and than you'll have to wait another month for the next chapter! **

**So just pretend this is the chapter for July because that's when I posted this on that other site. **

**Bai! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter is going to get slightly bloody**

**CHAPTER RECAP: **

**Kouji: So last when we left us, kind of hanging in the middle of nowhere, Kari and Yolei were searching for the Legendary Warriors, until finding an unnaturally bright fog. Diving in there, they met Phelesmon, who likes to call himself a spirit stealer. He grabbed me, and I narrowly escaped with my life, but this Phelesmon doesn't sound like he's a pushover. We'd better be prepared for whatever else he throws at us!**

* * *

J.P's hand slipped on a patch of clouds, and his foot slid out from under him and he fell with a thump on his back.

"Great, this is just absolutely fantastically great," He grumbled angrily, attempting to get up. "I'm lost in some stupid storm cloud, I just fell on my back and I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING." His complaints were met with a distant clap of thunder. J.P shuddered, and slowly got up, searching for the wall he had been holding onto for dear life moments before.

His hands closed in on something, and he turned it, like a doorknob, and pulled, like he would to a door. Light flooded the darkness of his thunder cloud, and J.P was temporarily blinded. When his eyes adjusted, J.P saw a blanket of clouds stretched as far as the eye could see. He heard a distant scream of pain, but it was stifled. J.P wanted to go help someone that was hurt, but he was unable to. He pounded against the invisible barrier before something blew him back, and the gateway to the outside was slammed shut, encasing him in darkness once more.

* * *

"ZOE! TOMMY! J.P! Ah man, what've I gotten us into this time?"

Takuya walked along the endless desert, one hand raised above his face to block out the scorching sun. Soon night would fall, and form the looks of the dark cloud hanging above him, it would also roon rain. Takuya sighed, aiming his breath up at his forehead. Usually, the perspiration caused by this heat would have any bangs stuck firmly to their forehead, but Takuya's immunity to heat kept him at a pleasantly cool temperature.

Takuya kept trudging across the sandy plains, eventually seeing a frozen wasteland before him. He ran forwards, seeing some sort of creature grab an unconscious little boy. A little boy, with brown hair and a white shirt with green linings.

"TOMMY!"

Takuya started running towards his friend, the creature turned towards Takuya with a vicious smile. Takuya froze as it ran towards him at an impossible speed. Takuya gritted his teeth, and ran forwards.

* * *

Tai and Greymon were just about to give up.

They were both tired, hungry, and hot, and were searching for a Warrior of Flame that seemed totally impossible to find. The footprints they were following seemed to go on for miles, and they probably did.

"Tai, I think it's going to rain," Greymon remarked. "And night's gonna fall. We should probably get back to the others."

"AHH!"

Tai jerked up at the cry.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded. "Greymon, come on! Faster!"

"But Tai-!"

"Someone's in trouble! Let's go!"

"Right..."

Greymon took off across the burning sand, following the footprints, that would surely lead them to the owner of the scream.

* * *

Takuya had to be the stupidest, yet bravest Legendary Warrior ever.

As he charged towards the creature he took time to notice the clawed red hands, and the close ranged trident, and on top of that, the little kid clutched in his free hand. He had to be a Digimon. An evil one at that. The first thing the Digimon did was sidestep Takuya's charge, and plant his foot on Takuya's back, and giving him a shove. Takuya toppled over in the sand, and the Digimon pressed it's foot down on his back, slowly increasing the pressure.

Takuya gritted his teeth, making sure he didn't show weakness although his lungs were threatening to burst from lack of air. He felt the top of the trident. Press on his back, and scrape across it, drawing blood. He gritted his teeth, trying to to show weakness.

The Digimon raised the trident and slammed the flat side into his back. Takuya cried out in pain, and the Digimon smirked, and did it again, kicking Takuya onto his back, allowing Takuya to flip upwards, kicking the demon his the jaw. He dug in his pocket for his D-Tector. He had to be in the Digital World if there was a Digimon here, but he was startled to see his phone instead of his red and black device. He gulped.

_Okay, no D-Tector, got bare hands, and I could hurt Tommy if things got serious,_Takuya gulped slightly, and gritted his teeth. _I've got to lead him somewhere...where I can do enough damage so he'll release Tommy_. Takuya looked around and spotted conviently placed mountain not to far off.

He took off towards that area, and glanced behind him, seeing the Digimon walking calmly behind him.

"You can run," He said in a raspy voice that scared Takuya more than anything else. "But I'll catch you Legendary Warrior of Flame." Takuya went slightly faster, praising the fact that soccer was secretly training him for this, but cursing the fact that no matter how fast he went, the Digimon was right behind him.

Takuya arrived at the mountain moments later, and stopped to catch his breath, but was caught around the throat by the devil-looking Digimon, and slammed into the side of the huge rock formation.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?" The Demon asked, smirking. He released the brunette, letting him drop, gasping for lost air. He felt something plunging into his skin, and being forcefully pulled out. Scarlet splattered the sand, and he gasped, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He turned, and swiped one of his legs out, hoping to trip the Digimon, but the Digimon jumped back, dropping Tommy. Takuya smirked slightly, which vanished when the Demon's close-ranged trident turned into a whip. His eyes widened slightly, and his heart started beating slightly faster.

Takuya hadn't been this scared since the battle with Lucemon, and even then he had the Legendary Warrior of Flame with him. This time Takuya had nothing with him, but his bare hands, so that made for a slightly scarier result. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and got up. The Digimon smirked slightly at his defiance, and slashed at Takuya's face, drawing an X on his skin.

Takuya grimaced slightly at the pain, and realized Tommy was waking. Silently willing for the little boy to run away, Takuya attempted to trip the Digimon, but failed miserably. The Digimon kicked him in the gut, and Takuya flopped onto his stomach, a groaned, watching in horror as blood droplets fell to the ground, staining it scarlet. The whip slashed at his back, ripping apart clothes and skin alike, and digging deeper into the wounds already there. Takuya couldn't take it anymore.

He screamed.

* * *

Tai urged Greymon to go faster, and gulped, seeing some scarlet substance on the sand that looked horribly like blood. Two sets of footprints led away towards a conveniently placed mountain, one spread apart, like someone was running, and the other placed closer together, like the pursuer was walking at his own pace.

Tai made Greymon turn around and follow the footprints until he saw three people. A boy that looked around fifteen was being attacked by a demon-looking Digimon, while a twelve-year-old looking boy was lying on the sand, just waking up.

Upon closer inspection of the elder boy, what Tai saw made his stomach churn.

* * *

Takuya blinked back tears, and felt the whip wrap around his neck. He felt it slash through his skin, and it pulled him up by his neck, and threw him back into the ground. The Digimon pulled off the whip, taking care to rip more of Takuya's skin. He grabbed Takuya's chin forcefully, and made him watch him lick his blood from the whip.

"You do have a...fiery...taste," The Digimon said thoughtfully, grinning maniacally. Takuya's stomach seemed to drop, and the fear was starting to reach an alarming height. Phelesmon kicked Takuya, and the fifteen year old dropped to the ground on all fours. The Digimon circled him, and his whip changed back to a trident, and it dug into the X on Takuya's cheek, making the cut deeper. He could feel the warm blood sliding down his cheek, and Takuya closed his eyes tightly, and whimpered in pain.

The Digimon withdrew, and slammed his foot down on Takuya's back. His arms gave way, and Takuya fell into the sand. The skin on his arms was torn away, and the scarlet blood dribbled down his arms and dropped sickeningly on the growing patch of red that soon surrounded his whole body. Takuya's limp body was kicked over, and he could dimly feel the trident slipping over his stomach, and plunging into his leg. It was pulled out, and Takuya rolled back over, wishing this was just a dream. He knew the trident was being raised to pierce his heart this time, and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

It didn't come.

Takuya opened his eyes, and glanced behind him, and realized that the Digimon had been engaged in battle with another Digimon. A Greymon, Takuya realized with a shock.

"Hey are you okay?"

A boy ran over to Takuya. The brunette didn't respond. His head fell back, and hit the sand, and his vision went black.

* * *

Tai ran over to the unconscious boy, and realized how much blood he had lost. He cursed slightly and noticed the cut cheek and winced slightly.

"T...Takuya?"

The little boy had awoke. He got up, hesitantly walking over to the elder boy while Greymon and the Demon Digimon fought. He dropped to his knees and gasped slightly, putting a hand on the elder boy's head.

"N...No..."

Tai looked confused at the little boy as he withdrew his hand, and clenched them atop his lap.

"Who did this?" He muttered. "Who?"

"I think it was him," Takuya pointed at the Demon Digimon. The little boy glanced over at the Digimon, who had overpowered Greymon, and tossed him into the sand.

"Oh, my, my, I didn't expect you to wake so soon," Phelesmon smirked as the little boy glared at him. "Little Legendary Warrior of Ice. I'll just take your friend here and I'll come back for you later."

"No," The boy said forcefully. "You're not taking Takuya."

The Demon Digimon smirked, and lunged forwards quickly. He grabbed the elder boy by his shirt collar, and started rising into the sky.

"I think not," The Digimon smirked. "And you may call me Phelesmon. Phelesmon the Spirit Stealer."

And he rose into the sky taking the elder boy with him. Greymon started chasing it, but soon lost sight of it as Phelesmon sped up and vanished.

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like they have Takuya! Will they be able to catch up to Phelesmon before he takes the Legendary Warrior of Flame for good? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**This is the chapter for August.**

**fanakatsuki: Wow thanks! ^_^ I know, but knowing me I'll probably update more than just once a month if I'm really into the story xD**

**vini8: Me neither! Especially Kari lolz**

**Turtles18: I'm glad xD**


End file.
